To break and to be broken: Playing with fire & ice
by Antschken
Summary: Kann man jemanden brechen, der bereits gebrochen ist? Und was, wenn man auf einmal etwas Anderes fühlt, als man eigentlich sollte? DMGW Full summary inside
1. Disclaimer

**Titel: **To break and to be broken: Playing with fire and ice

**Autor:** Antschken

**Rating: **T bzw 13+

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört JK Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Summary:** Ginny hat alles verloren und weiß nicht mehr weiter. Draco versucht sich damit aufrecht zu halten, anderen Leuten zu schaden. Als die beiden sich auf Harrys Hochzeit wiedertreffen, beginnt ein gefährliches Spiel, denn Draco macht Ginny zu seinem nächsten Opfer. Aber kann man jemanden brechen, der bereits gebrochen ist? Und was, wenn man auf einmal etwas Anderes fühlt, als man eigentlich sollte? DMGW HPCC

**A/N: **So, das ist nun meine Draco Ginny Story. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie und reviewed fleißig. J

Ach ja, außerdem suche ich einen Beta... Vielleicht hat ja jemand von euch Lust dazu.


	2. Prolog

-1Prolog

Es war dunkel. Der Regen prasselte leise auf den Boden. Es regnete seit Tagen. Als würde der Regen versuchen, die Überreste des Krieges wegzuwaschen. Den Blut befleckten Boden zu reinigen. Aber es würde Jahre dauern, bis sich die Zaubererwelt wieder erholt hatte... Und manches würde nie werden, wie es früher mal war. Denn dafür war zu viel passiert, dafür hatte der Krieg zu viele Opfer gefordert. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Ginevras Lippen... Nein, sie würde niemals vergessen. Sie würde niemals vergessen, was der Krieg ihr genommen hatte, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und wie so oft, wünschte sie, sie könnte diejenige sein, die jetzt nicht mehr lebte. Aber stattdessen saß sie hier alleine und fühlte sich tot... leer.

Sie war zuerst ungläubig gewesen, hatte gehofft, gefleht, war wütend und ganz zum Schluss begann sie zu begreifen, was geschehen war und hatte nur noch hemmungslos geweint... Und nun waren alle Tränen verbraucht und die fühlte gar nichts mehr.

Sie lief auf und ab, nach oben in Rons Zimmer, runter in die Küche, besah sich die magische Uhr, die jetzt nur noch einen Zeiger besaß; ihren eigenen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum Kontakt zur Außenwelt gehabt. Nur Harry hatte ihr manchmal geschrieben. Fröhliche Briefe, in denen er von seinem Alltag berichtete. Von lustigen Vorfällen, die er mit seiner Verlobten Cho Chang erlebte. Cho Chang... Wie oft hatte sie diesen Namen aus Harrys Mund gehört. Sie war seine erste Freundin, das Mädchen, das er zuerst geküsst hatte. Wie hatte Ginny, die kleine Ginny, Rons Schwester, jemals glauben können, Harry Potter würde sich für sie entscheiden? Damals in ihrem 5. Jahr hatte Harry ihr gesagt, er müsse sich von ihr trennen wegen dem Krieg, aber der Krieg war zu Ende... Hatte er nicht gesagt er würde dann wieder kommen? Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Noch während des Krieges kam er wieder mit Cho Chang zusammen. Machte er sich etwa um Chos Sicherheit weniger Gedanken als um ihre? Konnte er deshalb im Krieg mit Cho eine Beziehung führen, aber nicht mit ihr? Oder zog ihn Cho so an, dass er es einfach nicht lassen konnte? Liebte er sie so sehr? Ginny fühlte trotz ihrer sonstigen Taubheit einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte immer auf Harry gewartet. Nach ihm hatte es nie einen anderen Mann gegeben... Und nun? Nun war Harry glücklich und sie war allein. Harry war glücklich... Die Worte echoten durch ihren Kopf. Zwei des "Goldenen Trios" waren tot, aber Harry war glücklich. Eine Stimme sagte ihr, dass er es verdient hatte. Er hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Was war mit ihr? Wieso tat das Thema Harry so weh? Wieso fühlte sie nichts mehr, wenn es um den Tod ihrer Familie ging, aber sobald der Name Harry erwähnt wurde...

Sie seufzte, versuchte es zu verdrängen... Und schaffte es auch weitgehend. Inzwischen war sie eine Meisterin darin geworden, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Langsam, fast schon mechanisch, stand sie auf, um ins Bett zu gehen. Sie war nicht müde, aber morgen versprach ein anstrengender Tag zu werden. Morgen würde sie auf seine Hochzeit gehen... Auf Harry Potters Hochzeit...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy war kein Mann der vielen Worte. Er war Geschäftsmann durch und durch. Alles drehte sich um Geld und Geld bedeutete Macht... Und diese besaß er in Mengen. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Er liebte es Macht zu haben. Er liebte es vor allem Macht über andere zu haben. Schwache Menschen schätzte er nicht, aber er schätzte es sehr wohl, diese zu brechen. Er spielte mit ihnen. Meistens waren es Frauen. Nette Frauen, die sich von seinem Charme angezogen fühlten. Er machte sie abhängig und zerstörte sie. Und dann kamen sie an, winselnd und bettelnd. Er genoss das Gefühl, ihnen überlegen zu sein.

Er gähnte leise. Morgen würde er sich sein nächstes Opfer suchen. Er suchte jemanden, der verzweifelt war, der jemanden brauchte, der sie liebte, der für sie da war... Und wo gab es mehr von diesen Typ Frau als auf einer Hochzeit? Und wenn es dann auch noch die Hochzeit eines begehrten Kriegshelden war, auf der allerlei Mädchen waren, die selbst den Bräutigam verehrten, würde das Spiel noch leichter werden. Er grinste, ja, es lohnte sich definitiv auf Harry Potters Hochzeit zu gehen...


End file.
